custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hexxan
Story: Hexxan was originally a Skakdi warlord called Zogrok Facebiter and was known to be a cannibal. He wanted to make an alliance with the League of Six Kingdoms in the distant past and considered himself "The seventh Barraki" even though no alliance was made and he was completely deluded. He ruled the island of Slaughter and was greatly feared by other Skakdi as well as the Sav-Matoran inhabitants. His power over the island increased when it's resident makuta, Maxima fled the Matoran universe. When Teridax took over control of The Matoran Universe Zogrok kept himself to himself and did not pledge any alliances although many of his tribe fought at the Battle of Bara Magna. He remained on the island even after the Matoran Universe was ruined and lived in complete darkness with what remained of his tribe and Sav-Matoran. When Maxima returned Zogrok was happy to see him and readily sent him several Sav-Matoran which would eventually become the Toa Agonex. One of these Toa, namely Toa Rageous was sent to Slaughter and massacred it's inhabitants except the remaining Sav Matoran which escaped underground, guided by Turaga Varkan. Zogrok almost killed Rageous but was implaled with the Toa's Chainsword, spraying his organs and blood everywhere. His dying words to Rageous were. "You were like a son to me, Rageous. Look what Maxima has made you." before the Toa thrust his chainsword into the Skakdi a second time and ended his life. Zogrok's albino spine was harvested and kept in Maxima's collection of organic materials where it was cloned and use to create horrific rahi. The remains of Zogrok and his tribe were discovered by Androgan and Dwim who examined the corpses to determine the cause of death. Zogrok's body was the most complete, lacking only a part of his leg and one of his arms. Of course his spine was missing and his body had to have the two giant holes filled in but Dwim was able to craft the dead warlord into a cybernetic bodyguard for the pair. Androgan did not approve of such necromancy but understood it might save their lives. Zogrok then became Hexxan, named after another infamous Skadki warlord who Dwim had heard tales of from Matoran friends. Ironically the original Hexxan had been murdered and consumed by Zogrok millennia beforehand. Hexxan would be loyal to Dwim until the very end, even though some of his original memories started to return to him. When he and the other two reached Makuta Maxima in Karda Nui he was disabled and shut down by Maxima's Shelek which shut down his mechanical "brain" which had to relay code to the body to function. This was considered "speaking" although it was not audible and thus the Shelek was able to shut him down. When Maxima was sealed in the Codrex he regained function and joined the New Defenders and then the Order of Spherus Magna to fight against Maxima's armies of evil Matoran, Rahi and the dreaded Toa Agonex. Hexxan would have the pleasure of killing Toa Rageous himself which is when his memories started coming back. As he crushed Rageous' ribcage he mocked him and spoke for the first time since his first death. "Remember me, my wayward son?" These memories and personality continued to return but he stayed loyal to his creator Dwim who he saw as the one who had enabled him to finally take revenge, he died defending Dwim against Toa Jotun and a possessed Archives mole. The mole knocked him over then Jotun stamped on his head, crushing his mechanical brain and finally killing the Skakdi for good. With Dwim also dead he could not be rebuilt. Info: Hexxan's teeth would later be scavenged by corrupted Matoran and used to make the Dagger of Torment. His orginal colours before becoming a cyborg were red and white, the same as Dwim. The discovery of the Skakdi corpses showed the Order of Spherus Magna that the Red Star had stopped functioning, probably because Mata Nui had completed his destiny by re-uniting Spherus Magna. The foot of Toa Jotun that crushed Hexxan's head was made from the skull of the original Skadki Warlord Hexxan who had had his flesh eaten by Zogrok (the new Hexxan) who gave the skull to Makuta Maxima. The Element Lord of Life and Hexxan often fought side by side and could combine their powers to create a vortex like attack called The Circle which revived allies and killed enemies at the same time, with Hexxan being a noble avatar of Death and the other being a noble avatar of Life. Hexxan was also thought to be a potential Avatar of Duty due to his unflinching loyalty to his master and The Order of Spherus Magna. Non Cannon Info: Hexxan was originally going to represent a generic zombie warrior in the Death Tribe's army but would be the equivalent of a Glatorian (and would be armed with a Thornax Launcher) He was also supposed to be a resurrected Strakk and has his helmet, however this would later be used on Androgan and his head was replaced with a bare Piraka skull, adding to his zombie-like appearance. Hexxan was also the first Cyborg character that MaximusPowers originally created for a planned Death Tribe army. Hexxan's ice blue spikes on his shoulders represent the left over bones from when Zogrok's spine was ripped off. The glow in the Dark function of Hexxan's piraka teeth no longer works.